


Temptation

by luvsanime02



Series: HP Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Locked In, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for HP. Harry and Sirius find themselves in an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Temptation** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 1 and 2 find themselves locked in a store overnight (Harry Potter and Sirius Black).

“We could just, you know…”

“Muggle CTVs,” Harry says flatly.

“…We could anyway,” he tempts.

########

Harry and Sirius both stare blankly around them at the empty store.

They’d gone shopping for groceries at a local Muggle market, and then Sirius had suggested that they simply take their purchases into the loo and shrink them, which had sounded like a brilliant idea to Harry.

Only, they’d had to wait awhile until there was no one else in there, so they’d taken turns pretending to use one of the stalls while the other one stood off to the side with their bags. Eventually, though, everyone had left.

And now here they are, just come back into the shop proper, and the place is empty. And dark.

Harry bolts over to the doors and pulls on them, hoping, but no luck. They’re locked in the grocers.

They stand there in silence and look out at the empty street in front of them a few minutes before Sirius says, “We could just, you know…”

“Muggle CTVs,” Harry says flatly.

“…We could anyway,” Sirius tempts.

Harry tries not to show how appealing this sounds, but he’s pretty sure that he fails. He’s still ready to just sit down and wait it out - someone will have to walk by eventually, who can call the police or someone to let them out - when an idea comes to his mind that just might work with Sirius’.

He shifts, looks at the camera recording their movements, and then sighs. Sirius has been watching his movements hopefully, and recognising Harry’s defeat, grins. “What are we going to do?” he asks eagerly.

“You’re not doing anything,” Harry answers firmly. He carefully sneaks his wands out, but keeps it hidden up his sleeve, and mutters, “Hermione is going to kill me for this.” Then he levitates a small dishcloth slowly over the camera lens.

“Nice,” Sirius comments, sounding genuinely impressed at the way he’d kept the cloth out of camera range until the last second.

Harry shakes his head. “It’ll have to do. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They walk to the door, use an _Alohomora_ to open it, and then leave. Harry makes sure the door is locked again before they go. The Muggle owner won’t have the slightest clue how that cloth got all the way up almost to the ceiling, or how the two of them managed to leave, but at least no one will have caught Harry and Sirius doing magic in a Muggle environment, and this is what really matters.

“Don’t worry,” Sirius comments, cheerful now that they’re no longer trapped, “Hermione doesn’t have to find out.”

Harry snorts, not at all convinced. She’ll find out what’s happened. Somehow, Hermione always does.


End file.
